


Five times Jason Todd surprises his family and the one time they surprised him

by BunBunAngel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: 5+1 Things, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Shenanigans (DCU), Belly Dancing, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hair Braiding, Horseback Riding, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel
Summary: I hope you guys liked the story! If you wanna talk to me, give me prompts or what ever you can head over to my tumblr, Bunnyangel19.Thank you all and I'll see you next time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Five times Jason Todd surprises his family and the one time they surprised him

1-Knitting  
“Where’s Red Hood?” Nightwing asked as he landed on the roof of the building and looked over at the rest of the batfam.  
“He’s not coming.” Batman said as he crossed his arms and looked at Nightwing,  
“You’re late by the way.”  
“I know. I ran into some guys robbing a gas station.”  
“Hn”  
“Good talk B.” Nightwing chuckled and walked towards his brothers.  
“Good afternoon baby birdies.”  
“Hey, Dick.  
“Do you know where Jason is?”  
“He said he was taking the night off and that Bruce can fuck off.”  
“That gives me an idea!” Nightwing beamed at his siblings and then ran over to Bruce,  
“Hey! B! If Red Hood can take the night off then we should go visit him!”  
“No.”  
“Come on Bruce. You know how Jason gets when he’s alone.” Tim said as he leaned on his bo staff,  
“No. We have patrol.”  
“Father. We should go see Todd.”  
“Yeah B!” Stephanie said as she bounced up and down. Cass smiled and stood silently behind Steph. Bruce looked at each of his kids and sighed. He knew when he was outnumbered and when he lost. Because when it comes to his kids he really couldn’t tell them no. So away they went to Jason’s apartment. Somehow halfway there Dick and Steph turned it into a race, Dick won of course.  
“Soooo front door or window?”  
“The front door is for normal people.” Dick said with a smile.  
“Window it is.” Tim said as he pried the window to Jason’s apartment.  
“....Do you hear music?”  
“Jason’s listening to music.”  
The family slowly crept into the apartment. Only one light was on and that was to the living room. They walked towards the living room and they each froze. Jason was sitting in a rocking chair humming along to the soft music that was playing through the radio with knitting needles. Was he knitting a sweater, oh my god he was. Dick put his hand on the wall but ended up knocking something off the wall. Jason jumped off of the rocking chair and looked behind him. Damian and Tim both covered their mouths to not laugh. Jason was wearing a fluffy pink sweater with a cartoonish red bat.  
Jason’s face turned a very bright red,  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!”  
“We came to visit you. Oh my god, you’re adorable in that!”  
“Please stop.” Jason sighed and looked away. Stephanie squealed as she grabbed something out of a basket.  
“It has my name on it!” Jason looked over to Stephanie and sighed.  
“I made it for you. I uh..made everyone something.” As soon as those words left his mouth Steph grabbed the basket and dumped everything on the floor,  
“Oh come on Steph!” She gave everyone whatever had their names on it. Dick had a pair of black and blue gloves, Damian had a green scarf that had the Wayne family crest, Tim had a red and black hat, Cass had a hat with tiny bat ears.  
“Aww, Jay! Where did you learn how to knit anyway?”  
“When I was in France with the league I met an old woman who didn’t have any family willing to visit her. So I stayed with her when I was able too. We talked and she should me how to knit. She said I was the best grandson she knew. She uh..died shortly after. So whenever I’m missing her I knit.”  
“I’m sorry Jason.”  
“Jaylad…”  
“I-It’s ok. I swear it is.” He was tackled by all of his family in a giant hug.  
“Guys...can’t...breath..” They let go of him slowly.  
“So. Got any stories about the lady?”  
“Cecile Bisset. She was the sweetest old lady.” That whole night was full of Jason telling stories about Cecile and knitting a sweater. Once the sweater was done he handed it to Bruce.  
“There you are.” Bruce stared at the sweater and smiled. It was black with pink cuffs and had “Best Bat Dad” on it.  
“Happy early father’s day.”Bruce sat the sweater to the side and hugged Jason.  
“I love you son.”  
“Love you too dad.”

2-Horse Back riding

“Soo. Jason ran off.” Bruce sighed loudly as he turned the chair to look at his kids.  
“Why?” Dick shrugged at Bruce’s response.  
“I don’t know. He said he needed to leave Gotham for a bit.” Bruce sighed again and grabbed his phone. He went into his contacts and called Clark.  
“Clark. Is Jason either over at your place or coming over?.... We’ll come by in about an hour.” Bruce sat his phone on the batcomputers desk.  
“He’s at Clark’s?” Tim asked as he sat down in his swivel office chair and spun himself around  
“He’s at the Kent’s place in Smallville.” Tim stopped spinning in the chair and looked at Bruce,  
“Why’s he at the Kent’s?”  
“I don’t know. But we are going to go see.”  
“Cool. Let’s follow the Red Hood and see what he does on the weekend.” Damian said as he looked over at Stephanie who was standing on the t-rex’s head as she played with the stuffed knitted bear that Jason made for her.  
“He knits on the weekends Dami!” She said with a smile.  
“Steph get off the t-rex.”  
“Sure B.”  
“So...shall we go get our wayward birdy?” Dick smiled as he looked around at his family, Tim sighed loudly and got off his chair.  
“Fine.” Dick rolled his eyes while Bruce tried not to smack his face with his palm.

It took them twenty minutes to get on the road and towards Smallville. Bruce really needed to talk to Jason about running off without telling them. They worry about Jason, they’re scared he’ll get hurt while they aren’t there with him. When they reach the Kent’s farm, Clark was waiting for them outside the farmhouse. He smiled at the Wayne’s.  
“Hey, guys! How was the drive over?”  
“Where’s Jason?” Bruce ignored the question, he only wanted to see his son. Clark smiled,  
“He’s in the back with Ma and Pa. Come on.” He seemed eager to show them something. And when they got to the back they realized why. Jason was riding in a circle with a beautiful black horse. They could see a bright smile on his face. Ma Kent walked over to them and offered them some lemonade.  
“Good to see you boys again.” She smiled at them.  
“I didn’t know Jason could ride horses.”  
“He’s really good at it. Cause he can’t really take the horses to Gotham he keeps them here. Thanks, Ma.” Clark said as he took a glass of lemonade from his mom. Jason noticed them and smiled at them, he pulled on the horse’s reins making the horse stop. He got off the horse and handed the reins to Pa Kent who gladly took it. Jason walked over to them and crossed his arms with a playful smile.  
“What’s going on guys?”  
“You can ride horses too?”  
“Yep.”  
“Let me guess, someone taught you when you were traveling?”  
“Oh yeah. I stayed with a nice family in Mongolia. They taught me how to ride horses. They also showed me how to shear sheep.”  
“Jesus Jason. Anything else you can do that we don’t know?”  
“Eh probably. But I’ll let you figure it out later.” Jason said as he put his hands in his pocket. Damian was staring at the horse with wide eyes,  
“What’s his name?”  
“Shade.”  
“I love him.”  
“I know you do Dami.”  
“Father-”  
“No Damian.”  
“TT.”  
The Waynes joined the Kent’s for dinner that night, when they finished dinner the Waynes headed to the car.  
“How did you get here Jay?” Tim asked as he opened the car door.  
“My bike.”  
“You wanna come with us? It’s late.”  
“I’ll be fine dad. I’ll see you guys at the manor?” Bruce nodded  
“Oh yeah. We still gotta do movie tonight.”  
“Damn. I forgot about that.” 

3-Hair Braiding

“Ow! Dick be careful!” Stephanie winced as Dick pulled her hair.  
“Sorry, Steph! I’m not really good at braiding.”  
“You don’t say.”  
Jason watched them from the doorway fixing his tie.  
“Move out of the way Dickie.” Jason all but pushed Dick away from Steph,  
“What are you doing Jay?” Stephanie asked Jason as he gathered the middle of her hair,  
“Your hair has bee brushed right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good.” Jason split the hair into three sections and crossed the right section under the middle one. He took a thin section of her hair and added it to the right section before crossing it under the middle one. He did the same thing with the left side and kept doing it until he reached the nape of Steph’s neck, when he got to her nape he did a standard braid and loosened the outer strands of the braid to make it seem fuller.  
“There.” Jason took a step back and looked at his work with a proud smile.  
“Oh my god! I love it!” Steph squealed happily as she turned and wrapped her arms around Jason in a hug.  
“Let me guess...traveling?” Dick said with a smirk. Jason laughed  
“Oh yeah. I stayed with a woman in the Netherlands who really liked to braid hair, she should me how to do it.”  
“Thank you so much, Jay!”  
“I’m glad you do Steph. I gotta finish getting ready for the Gala.” He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Steph and Dick to talk about her hairstyle.

4-Makeup

Jason headed to his room after he left Steph and Dick when he overheard Tim and Cass,  
“I’m sorry Cass, I’m not really good at makeup that’s not...cover up.” Jason looked in Cass’s room. Cass was sitting in front of her vanity mirror while Tim was brushing her hair. Cass pouted a bit.  
“Need help with some make-up Cassy?” Tim and Cass looked over at Jason,  
“Yes.”  
“What look were you hoping for?” She pointed to a picture in a magazine. Red and yellow mixed eyeshadow, butterfly looking hairclips, and matte pink lipstick. Jason nodded and got to work. He blended the red and yellow eyeshadow in the middle to make it orange, he used eyeliner and mascara. Once he finished her eye makeup he put her matte pink lipstick,  
“And you’re done.” Cass smiled at the reflection and then hugged Jason,  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem Cassy.”  
“I’m not even gonna ask where you picked that up.”  
“Believe it or not. Talia showed me how to do makeup.”  
“I don’t believe it.” Tim said as he grabbed his suit jacket off of Cass’s dresser,  
“So, you ready for the Gala Jay?”  
“I guess.” With that, the three siblings walked downstairs to meet their dad for the Gala.

5-Belly Dancing

Dick really never expected to find Jason in the dance studio as an instructor. A Belly Dancing instructor. Dick, Cass, Steph, Tim, and Damian watched from the class door watching as Jason told the class what they were going to do.  
“Firstly we are going to make a big outer hip circle.” He said as he moved his hips in a big circle,  
“Our pelvic region is gonna stay in neutral, as we push and shift our weight from toes, heels, and the edges of our feet. As you can see I’m pushing my hips in a nice big counter-clockwise circle and making sure I keep it all equal. How far I go forward is how far I go backward. It probably won’t come naturally to any of you, but why not give it a try.” Jason watched the class as they tried to copy Jason.  
“Heather, don’t sway your hips like that. Keep it natural not club dancing. Good job Keira. A tip is to try and keep your pant line even with the floor. Don’t tip a hip up. Keep your spine straight guys. Don’t bend and don’t go so big you lose your balance.” He said as he kept making his hips go in a circle.  
“....I think we should leave Jason to his class.”  
“...I’m having him teach me this.”  
“Dick no.”  
“Dick yes.” Tim grabbed Dicks’s ear and the siblings walked out of the dance studio and away from Jason. Tim needed bleach in his eyes to get rid of the image of Jason moving his hips like that. It was not something he ever wanted to see. From Damian’s reaction, he agrees with Tim.

+1-The family surprises him

Jason yawned as he made his way up to the main door to the manor, he didn’t bother to knock. He just pushed opened the door, he took one step in and saw his family all trying to belly dance.  
“What in the..”  
“Ah, Master Jason. Would you like some tea?” Alfred walked up to him with a tray of tea  
“W..what’s going on?” Jason asked as he looked in horror as Bruce tried to sway his hips,  
“It seems Master Dick wanted the family night to be used to learn Belly Dancing.”  
“...Can I go to the kitchen...I don’t need to see Bruce swaying his hips anymore…”  
“Of course.” Jason walked into the kitchen, for the second time that night he froze. Talia and Selina were sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking. Like friends.  
“He came from nowhere and said ‘I’m Batman.’ Like it was supposed to mean something to me at the time.” Selina said as she took a sip of her coffee. Talia laughed and looked over at Jason.  
“Habibi, come sit with us.” Jason smiled and walked over to the table and sat with the two women.  
“So, we’re talking shit about Bruce?”  
“Of course we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the story! If you wanna talk to me, give me prompts or what ever you can head over to my tumblr, Bunnyangel19.  
> Thank you all and I'll see you next time.


End file.
